


Bad Girls

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Something I wrote on tumblr back before Next Class 4. Putting it here now that hilariously this crack ship isn't quite as crack as it was before.Esme seducing Frankie, pretty much. That's all this is.





	Bad Girls

“Don’t you want to stick around? I have a thing and we need a virgin to sacrifice.”

Esme’s little jabs were getting to Frankie. They were usually directed at Shay, but ever since ‘girl’s night’ included everyone your parents have ever worried about. (Two former drug dealers, one former drug user, a slut, and… okay she has no idea if Grace has done anything, but her look would scare parents.) Esme had been devoting a little time each day to make fun of Frankie.

Today, however, Frankie was done with it, “So what!? It isn’t like I have many chances.”

“Oh yes, Jonah is so pure and innocent, he’d rather read you a poem than spread your legs?” Esme smiled, her smile only grew when the words hit home. “Oh, so it really is him saying no, while you want it.”

“Shut up,” there was no power to the words, she said them and might as well have stayed silent. In fact, there was so little power in the words that Esme did the opposite and stalked over to Frankie. Frankie stepped back until she ran out of floor and the wall behind her kept her penned in.

“But if I did that, I couldn’t offer an answer to your problem.”

Frankie you should leave and not listen, you should just go. Nothing she says could possibly be a good answer to this. Nothing at all, “W-what answer?”

Esme smiled, “You sure the sweet little mayor’s daughter wants to hear an answer from ‘Easy Esme’?” If Frankie were to compare that smile to any animal, she’d pick velociraptor. Cold, predatory, terrifying… but graceful.

“Just out with it.” Frankie was trying to not look like a wounded gazelle… and she failed spectacularly.

“Well, if you insist.” Esme cooed, followed by leaning in closer and catching Frankie’s lips on her own. Frankie had never gotten that far with Winston, and Jonah barely attempted to move past kissing without shirts. Esme’s hand was already under Frankie’s shirt before she realized there was a kiss.

That kiss moved to Frankie’s neck with a hard, sudden, bite. Merely completing the younger girl’s belief that Esme was a predator. Frankie didn’t try to escape this either, she didn’t want to. She gasped and breathed hard and felt Esme explore her in a way she didn’t realize how much she wanted. She assumed she wanted it, but didn’t really… grasp, what it was. Esme worked on her for maybe half a minute, and that was probably an overestimate of time, before stepping back.

Frankie slid to the floor like a puppet with cut strings. The shock and heat of it all just… so much. She barely managed to look up at how goddamn proud Esme was of her work, “I can show you more if you like, somewhere else. Maybe in a car or a janitor’s closet. Provided you have a spare set of panties.”

Esme was so damn casual about all of what she did, Frankie hated that smug smirk on the older girl’s face. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her until that smile went away- Frankie suddenly realized how that thought didn’t go where she was expecting, “W-what about your boyfriend.”

“I’m sure telling Zig how I fucked the mayor’s perfect darling daughter will just excite him, if I tell him at the right time.” More smug satisfaction with herself, her hair wasn’t even mussed from that braid. How unfair was that. “I’ll give you some time to think about it, if you want to know more come to the Boiler Room at the start of last period.”

Esme left her there, Frankie checked herself in her phone camera, trying to best figure out how to hide her neck for the rest of the day. Not wanting questions. Or… if she should just be proud of this, and make Jonah care about what he wouldn’t be doing with her. Frankie went to the bathroom to splash her face with water. Try to wake up from this weirdly sapphic dream, or at least get whatever Esme did to her out of her head.

Sadly her body didn’t want to forget, some parts of her were feeling things she didn’t know she could feel and it meant the next few classes were worthless. She was just glad she didn’t have Shay or Lola in class with her either period. Her eyes firmly glued to social media feeds of Esme doing…. almost human activities. With the occasional text from the other girl taunting and goading her.

She definitely shouldn’t go, she shouldn’t let this happen. Her first time should be with someone she loves, someone who loves her, treats her right. A boy! What would her parents think? Miles would be okay but what would Hunter think? How did this mess even start? How dare Esme do this?

***

Frankie raced down the halls, avoiding Shay, Lola, her locker, her brothers, Jonah. She got to the boiler room five minutes before last period started and went in. And there was Esme, waiting for her. Topless. “I see you decided to come and play?”

“I hate you.” Frankie managed to say, prying her eyes up to Esme’s after a glance that lasted too long.

“I know you do princess,” Esme advanced on her with slow deliberate steps again. The same stalking move she did before. Only stopping once she had Frankie pinned up to another wall. “I expect you to say that a lot by the time I’m done with you. Did you bring a change of panties?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Oh, I like how you think you’re in charge. This’ll be fun.”

***

Frankie was in the bathroom, washing her face, her hands. Everything she could wash without taking her clothes off again. Looking at the stranger in the mirror. The girl with the ripped sleeve (Esme and ‘gentle’ do not go together), mussed hair, healthy glow… if Frankie saw a girl look like this at school she’d think what sort of slut screws around on campus. What sort of girl just has sex wherever they are?

And the stranger in the mirror smiled, liking what she saw. High School is about learning after all. Lola learned she wasn’t ready to be a mom, and now Frankie’s learned she wasn’t quite as ‘good’ as she thought she was. Frankie did her best to compose herself to go home, get properly cleaned up. Her phone buzzed.

“Zig wants to know about this, I hope he enjoys the story.” The text came with a picture of a hickey. On an inner thigh. Esme would have to admit Frankie was a fast learner. She hoped Zig felt betrayed, felt cheated by Slutty Esme.

Because Frankie Hollingsworth is greedy, she doesn’t want to share.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those that don't know the explanation for this fic and why I wrote it. Degrassi did a livewatch of 301 with Adamo hosting, and Sara and Chelsea reacting to the episode. Part of it was a Q&A from social media. The girls were asked who they'd like their characters to hook up with/date on the show. Chelsea's answer was Frankie (which caused an 'aww' from Sara which was cute).
> 
> This fic was me deciding to explore that space... remember this was based on NC3 so NC4 wasn't a thing yet! I had no idea I'd actually ship this six months later.


End file.
